Dare
by I Love JeriLayfield
Summary: John Layfield and his friends decided to go to a bar. Later that night, one of his friends dare John to do something to the girl he danced with. What will he do?
1. John Met Jamie

How John Fell In Love With His Future Wife

Dare

In a bar in Texas, John and some of his friends. They wanted a boys night out and that is what they have. All of them were having some beers.John and his friends looked around and saw some girls at a table to danced with. They nodded at each other, agreeing to dance. They got up and went to the table with the girls.They went over to them and held out their hands to the girl that they wanted to dance with. They smiled at each other and took their hands. They walked to the dance floor and they started to dance. John had a girl that was not that bad looking. She was a bit not overweight, just a bit. She didn't wear glasses and she don't wear anything sexy, just a shirt, pants and shoes. John had his hands on her hips. She had her arms around his neck. She was almost his height, too. He didn't really know her, and she didn't know him. John listen to the song that was playing, which was "Almost Paradise" bt Mike Reno and Ann Wilson. He signed and looked at the girl's face.

He smiled and asked, "What is your name?"

She looked at him and said, "Jamie. You?"

"John," John said.

Jamie smiled and continued dancing with him. After they dance, the guys went back to their seats as the girls went to theirs.

Soon Todd, one of John's friend said to John, "We need you to do a dare." John looked at Todd and asked, "What dare and why?" He smirked and said, "We wanted you to and the dare is...hold on."

He turned to his other two friends and whisper to them. John rolled his eyes and looked over at Jamie. She was looking at him but turned away when he looked at her. He licked his lips and looked at his friends. They were done whispering to eachother, Todd looked at John and said, "We want you to do the crazy, widest thing with...the girl you just dance with." John looked over at Jamie then at his 3 friends.

He licked his lips and said, "I will do it." "Really?" Cody asked. John nodded. "Alright, well what you going to do?" Cody asked. John thought for a moment and said, "I will...do something I should of done before. And that is...sleep with her." They had their jaws wide open.

He smirked and walked over to where Jamie and her other friends were. When he was there, Jamie looked up and nodded to him. "Hello," Jamie said. "Hey, uh..can I see you for a second?" John asked. She nodded and John took her hand. They went to a place where they can have some time alone. Which was like in a another booth away from the friends. Jamie looked up at him and wondered what John wanted.

He sighed and said, "I need for you to come with me. You see I have a dare to do and I need you to do it with me. I will tell you all about the dare when we get outside. Jamie backed up and asked, "Outside?" He nodded. "Why outside?" Jamie asked. "I will tell you. Please tell you friends you coming with me. Please?" She thought about it then nodded. She went to her friends and told her that she will be going with John. They nodded and waved goodbye. She walked to John and he took her hand. They walked outside and John looked for his car. He had a Ford for a truck. It was almost getting dark out. He sighed and walked around.

Soon he saw it and walked to it. Jamie was still wondering what he wanted to do with her. As he walked, he was thinking, "Why should I do this? I know it's a dare, but I barely know her?" He nodded. When he got to the Ford, he opened her door and helped her. She thanked him and smiled. When he went to his side, he thought,"Hell with sleeping with her, I am going to marry her.The boys will get a kick out of that!" He got in and shut the door. Before, John can start the car, Jamie looked at him and asked, "Now what you want me to do?" John looked at her and said, "I got a dare. I told then that I would sleep with you..." "WHAT!" Jamie yelled. "But! I will just marry you, is that ok?" John asked.

Jamie didn't understand, they just met tonight at the bar and he wants to do this. Jamie sighed and nodded her head. She looked up at him and said, "I will do it." John looked at her from the side and smiled. "Really?" John asked. "Really. Come on," She said as she smiled. John grinned and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "Oh, we are going to Vegas for the wedding.," John said as he drove out of the parking lot. She nodded and waited for to get marry to a guy that she just met.


	2. Las Vegas Wedding

**Las Vegas Wedding**

"You sure you want to do this?" Jamie was as they stood in front of Elvis's Wedding Chapel. She looked at him, he looked at her. They were holding hands and was about to walk in to a wedding chapel and do this dare that John's friends wanted him to do. "If I don't, I know my ass will get whipped by them," he said. Jamie turned to him and sighed. "Alright come on.," Jamie said. She walked towards the door with John following her. She opened the door and he hold it. He walked in behind her. Once inside, they looked around not knowing what to do next. John got in front of her and walked to a desk that was up front, Jamie followed him. A man was there, he looked up at John and asked, "May I help you?" John nodded and said, "Me and my girl want to get marry." He sighed and asked, "Name?" "John Layfield," John said. Jamie walked up besides John, the guy looked at her and she said, "Jamie Les." He nodded and wrote it down in a book. Once he was done, he said, "Ok. We will get you both dress up. I got a priest already. Now Jamie we need for you to get in a wedding dress and John in a tux. Sally! Come Here!" John and Jamie looked at each other.

Couple minutes, a girl came out. She was very pretty. John nodded at her and hand Jamie's hand. She looked at the guy and said, "What you need, Tony?" Tony looked at Sally and said,"I need for you to take Miss Les to a room and get her in a wedding dress, while I deal with John here." She nodded and walked to Jamie. John looked at Jamie and they kissed before leaving. Tony took John to a room to get him in the tux. As they were in there, Tony started to talk to John. "So you marrying your girlfriend, huh?" Tony asked. John nodded, not daring to say it was for a dare or that she was really a girl he met at the bar. "How long?" Tony asked. John thought about it and said,"Two years." "That is nice," Tony said, "Also, I got two rings for you guys." John nodded.

Meanwhile, they talk, Jamie and Sally talked and helped Jamie into the dress. "So you guys, really going to get marry?"Sally asked. "Yeah, I love him," Jamie said, even if it wasn't true, or was it. She bit her bottom lip and got into the dress. "How long you been together?" Sally asked. Jamie thought about it and said,"About 2 or 3 years." "That is good," She said. Jamie nodded. She thought about her and John dancing. He smirked as she remember him kissing her in the truck. Soon she was in the dress. She looked i nthe mirror and smiled.

In five minutes, they were in front of the priest, John and Jamie were facing each other. Tony had the rings in his hand. The priest was saying his words. John and Jamie put the rings on each other fingers. John smiled at Jamie and she smiled back. Then he priest said, "I pronounce you husband and wife. Yo may now kiss the bride." They smiled and John lean to Jamie and kissed her. John looked at the clock and it was late at night. Tony told them they can stay in a little place he have upstairs. John thanked him and they went upstairs.

What will they do? Will John sleep with his pretend wife, or will he just sleep on the floor? Find out on Chapter 3.


	3. Unforgetable Night

**Unforgetable Night**

Jamie and John went upstairs to their guest room. Jamie went inside the room, while John talk to Tony. "Don't worry about making any noise, me and my wife, have a bedroom downstairs for late night couples," Ton said. John nodded. In the room, Jamie took off the wedding dress, she had a bra and panties on and hoped that John didn't mind. John walked in and closed the door behind him. He turned around and his jaw dropped. He saw Jamie in her bra and panties. Jamie looked at him and smirked. "I hope you are ok with this?" She asked. John gulp and thought to himself, "She is fucking hot." He smirked and shook his head. "No, don't mind. Oh and I hope you don't mind me being in my boxers?" He asked. Jamie shook her head and got in bed. Then she looked at John and said,"Remember not to..have sex." John asked,"Why?" "Because we shouldn't. It's not a real marriage, is it?" Jamie asked. John shook his head. She nodded and went to sleep. John went to the bathroom and took his tux off and was standing in front of the sink in his boxers. He patted dick through his boxers because it wanted to go into her right now. "Calm down," He told them. He opened the door and walked out. He went to the bed, got in and turned to Jamie. He put the blanket on him. He sighed. He turned the nights off and lay down. Jamie wasn't sleeping, because she couldn't. She turned to John who had her back to her. She smiled and put her hand on his arm. He felt her and turned to her. He smiled and asked,"You ok?" "No, not really," Jamie said. "What is wrong?." John asked. She didn't know what is wrong. She thinks she might of fall in love with him. She sighed and said,"Got to tell you that...I think I love you." When John heard her that she think he loves him, he thought about loving her. He nodded and said,"Well, that is good. I do love you, too. I been since we got married or at the bar? But whatever, I love you Jamie Layfield." He moved towards her and kissed her on the lips. Jamie let him. John moved over towards her so that they body was touching. Jamie kissed him back and put her hand on his chest. John pulled away and said, "I will undo your bra." Jamie nodded while her eyes was still closed. He sat up and pulled her up. He wrapped his arms around her and undid her bra. He pulled it as her boobs bounced out of the bra. Jamie smiled at him. She had her eyes open. He lay her back down. John moved the covers and got under it. He then looked at Jamie. "John," She said. "Yeah," He said. "Go inside. I want to feel you inside,"Jamie said. John nodded and he went down to where her panties are. He took them off and threw them to the side. He looked at her sexy figure and smiled. He lean down to her face and kissed her lips. She kissed him back. Her hands on his chest and back. John took one of his hand and slide it down her body. Jamie moans as he did that. He pick up her leg and put it over his back and same with the other one. "John, please..."She said. "Mmmm," John said. He then slowly put himself into her. Jamie moans and he did, too. He did this slowly so that incase Jamie wanted to stop. But she didn't say anything. He pick up speed as he moans, too. John bend down and kissed her again. She wrapped his arms around him and push him into her more. "You feel so good," Jamie whisper. "You, too," John choke out. He pick up more speed as Jamie whisper, "John." He smiled and keep doing her.

A couple more minutes, John lay down besides her. He had Jamie in his arms. She was sleeping already. John smiled and kissed her. He loved her more now. But his friends can't know. Just not right now. He done his dare and he was glad he did it. He is sure that Jamie is glad, too. In the morning, he will tell her the plan that he already go in his mind.

What is the little plan that he have? Will he leave Jamie and go back to his life? Will he end the marriage or..what?


	4. It's Time To Go

**It's Time To Go**

The next morning, John opened his eyes and saw Jamie still sleeping. He looked at the alarm clock and it reads: 9:00 A.M. He sighed and smiled at Jamie. He lay her down on the bed, trying not to wake her up. When she was on the pillow, he got up slowly and looked down. He smirked and walked to the bathroom, nude. He closed the door and turned the shower on. He stepped in and let the water hit his skin. He washed himself. He thought more about what to do and about last night.

In bed, Jamie was just waking up. She didn't see John besides her, but heard the water running in the bathroom. She smirked and stretch her arms out. She pulled the covers off her and stood up. Then she went to get her bra and panties. She only had that to wear and her wedding dress, but she didn't want to wear that since the wedding was over. She went to the bathroom door and knocked on it. Inside, John heard it and yelled out,"What you need, babe!" "I don't have anything to wear,"Jamie said. John heard it and thought for a momnet before speaking. "I will get you some clothes when I am done here,"He said. "Ok. I love you, John,"Jamie said smiling. John smiled and said, "I love you, too, Jamie. Oh and I got a plan. I will tell you when I come out.". "Ok,"Jamie said. She went back to the bed and put her bra and panties on. She turned the TV on that was in the room and watched some news before he came out.

After John got out of the shower, he put the towel around his waist and opened the door. He walked out from the bathroom and saw Jamie. He smirked and walked to her. Jamie saw him, he lean down and kissed her on the lips. He then said, "Good morning babe." "Morning to you, babe," Jamie said. He got his clothes and got dressed. When he put the tux on, he walked to Jamie and sat next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and said,"I will get some clothes for you." Jamie looked at him and kissed him. She then pulled away and asked,"Thanls. Get me anything. Oh, what the plan you had?" He got up and turned to her. "Alright, we don't get a divorce, but we do go on our own ways. Just for now. If you want I got a cell phone and you can call me,"John said. She got up and wrapped her arms around his neck and said,"I don't want to leave you." "I know, but my friends will..I don't know. Let me go get you some clothes than we talk more,"He said. She nodded and kissed him before sitting back down.

He went to the door, opened it and walked down the stairs to see Tony at the desk, he walked to him and said, "Hey Tony." Tony looked up at him and nodded. "How was your sleep?" Tony asked. John smirked and said,"It was unbelieveable. Man..wooo. Right now, need to go out and buy some clothes for the wife. I be back later. Oh you got something that she can eat? And make sure that Sally gives it to her." Tony nodded and said,"Will do." John nodded and walked out of the chapel and went to find some clothes for Jamie.

In the bedroom, Jamie took a quick shower and and after that she wrapped herself in the towel. She went back to the room and lay down on the bed on John's side, still feeling the warm under her. Soon someone knocked on the door. She looked at it, wondering who it was. She got up and went to the door. She opened it and saw Sally with some food on a plate. Jamie let her in and she walked in. Jamie closed the door behind her and walked to the bed. "Your husband ask for Tony to bring you food and he wanted me to bring it,"Sally said. She put it on the table near the bathroom. She turned to Jamie. "Well, I be going. Have a nice day,"Sally said going to the door. She opened it and closed it after she got out. Jamie went to see what she brought for her. She saw some pancakes, orange juice, syrup and other yummy food. She decided to leave some for John. She sat down and ate some pancakes while John is out and getting her clothes to wear.

John went to a clothing store. He went to look at the women clothes. He smirked as he held out a lingerie. He smiled and got it, incase they had a run in some other time. Then he got a T-shirt, a skirt and that is about it. He paid for it and went back to the Elvis Chapel. Jamie had some food left over for John. Jamie watched TV. A few minutes later, John came in the room with bags in his hand. Jamie looked over and smiled. She got up and went to him. "Finally you are back,"Jamie said. They hugged and kissed. Then John said,"Yeah. I got you two things because you just needed a top and a bottom." He hand her the bag and keep his. John went to the table with the food on it. He turned to Jamie and asked, "What this?" Jamie looked at him and said, "Left it for you." She went to the bed and sat down. John nodded. Not really wanted to eat cold food. He went to her and sat next to her. "Alright. You go change, I will...um...I get change in my old clothes that I just remember. You got yours, too," John said. "Oh, forgot. Oh well I got change. Write your number down and let me have it," Jamie said. She got up and went to the bathroom with the bag. After he heard the door close, he went to get change. After putting the tux in a nice pile, he went to find a paper to put his cell number on. He found some in the bedside table. He got a pen that was in the drawer, too. He wrote his number down and folded it up. He waited for Jamie to come on. In the bathroom, Jamie got the T-shirt and skirt out of the bag. She looked at it and put them on. Soon, she opened the door and stepped out. John looked over at her and smirked. She was in a white shirt; you could almost her bra. She had the word, "Hot" on the front. Her bottom was was a skirt, it was red. She moved her bottom and it moved with her. John was like "Oh, shit!" He gulp and got up. Jamie went to him and put the bag on the chair that she had sat down in when she ate. She then turned to him as he took hold of her waist. "Baby, you so hot. Oh, I got the cell number,"John said. He got the paper and hand it to her. She took it and smiled. "Thanks, John,"Jamie said. He kissed him and pulled away. She looked around. Her eyes fell on the wedding dress. She went to it and hold it. "What I do with this?" Jamie asked looking at John. He went to her and took hold of it. "We will bring it downstairs to Sally or Tony," John said. She nodded then suddenly remember to give him her number. She went to get a paper and wrote her number on it. When she was done, she turned to John, who was right behind her, smiling. Jamie moved her head to the side and asked,"What you smiling about?" "Looking at your fine ass that I will be missing. Oh I got it. Picture of us..I be back,"John said. He grabbed the dress and the tux. He went to the door, opened it and walked out. Jamie looked out as he went down the stairs. Jamie grinned, went back inside and shut the door. John walked down the stairs. When he got to the bottom, he went to the desk. He didn't see Tony or Sally anywhere. So he hit bell. He waited for a few until he saw Tony come out from the back. He saw John and nodded at him. "May I help the marry man?" Tony asked. "Yeah, you can have this. Me and my wife are going back to Texas,"John said. "Oh, alright. I just take them. Thanks for getting marry here and staying,"Tony said getting the dress and tux. "Thanks for letting us stay,"John said handing them to him. John then went back upstairs. He walked to the door, opened the door and walked in. Jamie was watching TV. She saw him and ran to him. He catch her and kissed her. "Come on. Lets go back to Texas and go our own ways. It's hard, too,"John said. "Yeah," Jamie said.

So they got their things and went to John's Ford. They got in and went to Texas. It was in the afternoon when they left. Jamie hold John's hand. He held hers while driving.

What will happen when they go their own ways? Will they re unite some time down the road or will one fo them get marry?


	5. Four Years Later

**Four Years Later**

Every since they went their own ways, John and Jamie have been in touch. But never get the time to see each other.

In that four years, John told his friends about what he done with Jamie.

2007

"So did you sleep with her?"James ask one day in John's living room in Texas. John's other two friends were sitting there waiting for John to answer. John looked at them then at James. John was in a button down shirt and some jeans. He had his sneakers on, too. He sighed and took a seat. "Uh, yeah, I did,"John finally said. John looked down at his ring that he have since the marriage. His friends looked at it too and Cody asked,"What is that?" John looked up at Cody. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want his friends to know he married her. "Uh, I had it in my bedroom,"John lied. His friends raised his eyebrows and looked at John. "Yeah, right. I never seen you with that,"Cody said. "I told you, I found it,"John said getting up from his seat. He was gettling a bit angry at his friends for asking such questions about his ring. "Whatever you say man,"Cody said. He sat by James. Todd looked at John. "So, what you do with her after you slept with her?"Todd asked. John sighed and walked around his living room. "What will I say?" He thought. He put his hand though his brown hair before turning to Todd. "What I did with her? I...we...went our own ways,"John said. And that was the truth. Even if it did hurt him to see himself walking away from her home. John had a bit of a flash back...

In Jamie's driveway, her and John were holding each other. They didn't want to let go at all. John looked down at her and tried to smile, but he was to upset to do so. He lean in and kissed her. "I don't want to leave you,"John said as they kissed. Jamie kissed him back and said, "I know. But we have to. Hey, I will call you or you can call me,"Jamie said. "I know. Wait, what is today?"John asked. "It's March 5th, 2007. Monday. Why?"Jamie asked. John shook his head. "Ok. I just forgot the date. As for calling. Call me on the 6th,"John said as he smirked. Jamie did, too. "Tomorrow. Alright. I will,"Jamie said. John smiled and kissed her again. He the pulled away. He took her hand and walked her to her house. As they walked, John notice that she still had her ring. He smiled at her. He have already gave her the picture of him and her and of him. He had the picture of her ass, him and her. Jamie opened the door and they walked in. John shut the door behind him and looked around. Jamie went to the stairs and looked at John. "Come with me,"Jamie said. John nodded and followed Jamie up the stairs. They walked to Jamie's bedroom. Soon they were in her room, John looked around and nodded. Jamie went to sit down on her bed. She turned to John. "Come here,"Jamie said. John walked to her and Jamie took him by the collar and pulled him on to her. She kissed him and he kissed her back. "I will miss you when I go,"John said. "I will, too,"Jamie said,"Can't we just have it a go just once?" John licked his lips and kissed her again and backed up. "I really can't. I got my friends to met soon and they will ask tons of question if I am late,"John asked. Jamie put on a puppy face.John looked at her and shook his head. He hated to leave her alone...

"DUDE, John, you ok!?" one of John's friends yelled at him. John looked up at him and nodded. "I just need to go to my room for a mintue. I be back,"John said getting up and headed to his room. Todd, Cody and James saw him go up the stairs. John walked to his bedroom and opened it, he walked in and closed the door. He went to his bed, sat down and thought about what else happened that day.

"Please, John, just once,"Jamie asked. She got up and went to John. "I really got to go. I still love you. Oh, I will call..I mean call me, alright,"John said. Jamie sighed and nodded her head. "Ok, I will,"Jamie said. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. he kissed her back. "I love you, John,"Jamie said. "I love you more,"John said smiling. Then he was off to his friends. Jamie just sat on her bed wishing he was there.

John sighed and he wished he didn't either. So John just told his friends that he needed some time.

2011

At a Raw show, JBL knows as John was walking around backstage. He didn't have a manager or anyone to love, but this girl that he still remembers, Jamie. He kept the ring and pictures after four years. He went to his locker room to rest a bit after he had a match with John Cena.

As he was in the room, he got his street clothes and went to the bathroom, but before he could closed the bathroom door behind him, he heard a knock on his door. He looked at it and went to it. He wondered who that could be. He opened the door and saw Shane McMahon, about the same age as Vince McMahon in 2007. "Hey, Mr. McMahon, may I help you?"JBL asked. "Yes, I got someone that would love to manage you,"Shane said. "Who?"JBL asked. "Jamie Les,"Shane said looking to his right and nodded. John was like, "OMG". He walked out and looked to his left. What he saw was the girl he have loved four years ago and still loves her. It was his wife. He never ended the marriage. She looked up at him and smiled that sexy smile he loved so much. He walked to her and she reached for him. Once they got near each other, they hugged. Then he looked at Shane. "Yeah, I love for her to manage me. Jamie...we need to talk in the locker room,"JBL said taking her hand and went to the room. Shane looked at them. "Oh, I thank you again,"JBL said. "No problem,"Shane said leaving.

JBL closed the door and turned to Jamie. Jamie looked at him and said,"John. I found you! Oh man, I..." Suddenly she jumped into JBL's arms. JBL catch her and they made out a bit, but then JBL asked,"I am taking a shower, wanna come?" He winked. "Sure thing, babe,"Jamie said. JBL carry Jamie to the bathroom. They got nude and took a shower together. Sometime making out, too.

After that, JBL and Jamie went back to his hotel to have sex like they had four years ago.


End file.
